The Funnest Place on Earth
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Sequel to "Under the Bed". Two months have past. Miguel and Kai aren't over what happened. Mr. Dickenson and friends convince them to go to a circus that is in town. Little do they realize the "Funnest Place on Earth" isn't what they say. Full sum inside.
1. Just to Go Home

**Title**: The Funnest Place on Earth

**Category**: Beyblade; chapter

**Summary**: Sequel to "Under the Bed". Only two months after what had happened at the inn, Miguel and Kai haven't really gotten over it. Claude and Mr. Dickenson believe that all they need is a little reprieve, to get away from everything. A circus is in town, and they force Miguel and Kai to go. Little do they realize that the "Funnest Place on Earth" isn't really what they say.

**Pairing**: Miguel/Kai; Hints of: Claude/Mariah; Hints of Previous: Lee/Ray, Tyson/Max, Bryan/Tala, Kenney/Hillary

**Warning**: animal torture, language, sadism, shounen-ai, suggestive themes, torture, violence, yaoi

**Rating **Warning: Since this is the sequel to "Under the Bed", you can rest assured that there will be more in it than the previous. Everything will (hopefully) but upped a notch. So, I cannot be held responsible for anyone getting mortified by what happens in this fic because you do not have to read it. The warnings are above, and they are set to point. This fic rating (also using the TV/movie rating) will be rated R if not X. Please, no comments on what is in the fic. You have been forewarned.

**Other Notes**: Yes, the awaited sequel is here. I've been working on this since I finished the other's last chapter. ^^ Unless you have read "Under the Bed", the first in this series, I suggest not reading this one. Please go back and read the first. It will clear up many foggy parts and any questions. As I said in "Under the Bed", I don't know where these ideas come from because I'm not really the type of person to get off on others' pain and suffering. I also am not a big gore-fic person. Weird, I know. So, this came out of nowhere, again. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The Funnest Place on Earth

-Prologue: Just to Go Home-

-S-S-S-S-S-

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."

The teens stopped at the soft song, their arouses immediately calmed. Violet and sea blue orbs stared at the reflections in the window. There was them, slate hair and blonde, but another, shadowy, willowy figure stood a bit farther hiding behind the bathroom doorway. Something shone in the yellow and white fluorescent lights. The form, petite, hourly, raised the object to chest level and took another step towards the door. They still couldn't see the face, but as it neared the doorframe, the perpetrator became more clear.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star...."

The face appeared, scarred, grooved, brown eyes bright. A long, twisted smile stretched the thin cheeks. "How I wonder what you are."

Miguel growled low in his throat as the woman strode closer, her eyes wild, distant, dilated. He turned around and pushed Kai into the corner between the bed and wall, barely realizing he had pushed a bit too hard as the phoenix landed sharply on his backside. "Kai," he muttered to his lover once the Russian recovered, "press the button."

Kai furrowed his brow in confusion before noticing the emergency call button right above his head. Scrambling, he made his badly burned hands work just as the unknown woman lunged at his boyfriend. "Miguel!" he cried, the red button down as far as it would go.

The blonde headed Spaniard paid no heed to his lover's cry as he grasped the woman's flailing arms and held her there, keeping the knife a safe distance away from his head and any other vital organs. Miguel grunted in pain, feeling a few stitches rip, his calf muscle screaming in white hot pain. Using what little strength he had, the gargoyle flung the crazed woman across the room, her back hitting the wall crisply, a painting falling beside her. The triumphant smirk left the teen's face as she stood once more, her neck hanging at an odd angle, eyes even more distant. She cried out as she lunged again, knife outstretched, aimed perfectly for the unsuspecting jugular of her victim. Miguel was too slow to react.

Two precise shots filled the air, and her body jerked to the side, giving the Spaniard enough time to sidestep her. She landed heavily on the concrete floor, her head smacking against the side of the bed and then the floor. Blood pooled around lithe body, the hospital gown had risen up past her hip, revealing several bandages with red splotches. She didn't move.

Miguel panted, one hand on the bed post, the other gripping his calf. He twisted and sat on the mattress, looking, finally, at his boyfriend. Kai still sat in the floor, back against the wall, but in his hands was a small caliber pistol. The Spaniard recognized it. Kai had recently gotten that pistol only a few months before hand. It had been around the time Voltaire started wanting to get back into his phoenix's life. Kai had said that it would come in handy; he just never figured how right the teen was. The Russian had actually left it in his larger suitcase that traveled with everyone else's on a separate bus. Spotting said suitcase partially sticking out from under the bed, Miguel concluded as to how the teen had gotten it.

The blonde sighed and slid down to beside his boyfriend, gently prying the gun from trembling fingers. Kai's breathing matched his tremors, hitched, labored, teeth trying to chatter. Miguel set the weapon back in the suitcase and wrapped his arms around the phoenix. Burying his face in the crook of the thin neck, he murmered small nothings to get his lover to calm down. By the time police officers and hospital security busted down the door, Kai was dozing in his gargoyle's arms.

"Miguel?" he whispered against the tanned neck.

"Hm?" Blue eyes of the sea watched as doctors came towards them and police checked the already dead body of the crazy woman.

"It sure takes a hell of a lot just to go home."

"I agree, Kai. I agree."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's the prologue! The real fun has yet to come! ^^

Chapter one is up and ready! ^^ Enjoy!


	2. A Little Down Time

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The Funnest Place on Earth

-A Little Down Time-

-S-S-S-S-S-

Birds sang. The sun beamed behind the thin layer of clouds that promised rain within the next few days. Screaming children could be hear from the outside of a small, two story home who's glass windows shone brightly, happily. All were signs of summer, and it was there. Deep green grass covered the lawn, playing with the various bushes and flowers in the garden, teasing the koi in the deep pond out back of the house. The dark brown fence even seemed to be smiling in the warm sun and cool breeze. All was well in the outside world. As for the occupants of the lovely home, things were an almost different matter.

The official beginning of summer had arrived two months before hand on a cool, rainy day. Little did people realize that it would not signify happiness and anticipation, but rather depression, fear, anger, sadness. Two months before, eight teenagers lost their lives to ways that even the smartest detective could not figure out.

The former Bladebreakers, G-Revolution, had been aboard a small bus along with White Tiger-X's captain, Lee Yin, Blitzkrieg Boys's captain and 2nd in command, Tala and Bryan, and the Battalion's leader, Miguel Lavalier, heading towards a new town, a new tournament for qualifying into the World Championships later on in the beyblading season. G-Revolution was the team to beat with the former three-time champion, Tyson Granger, the All Stars's valuable defense, Max Tate, White Tiger-X's agility master, Ray Kon, and team captain, the bad boy of blading, Kai Hiwatari. They, along with strategist Kenney, A.K.A. Chief, supporter Hillary Tachibana, Lee, Tala, Bryan, and Miguel, stopped at an inn for the night to ride out a heavy storm. Paying no heed to Hiwatari's warning, Mr. Stanley A. Dickenson, the head chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association (BBA), checked them in and left. All Hell broke loose after that.

It started out with Lee and Ray's deaths, by an axe. After that, it wasn't even 24 hours before eight of the ten were killed. Miguel had been taken down into the inn's old wine cellar, left for the rats after being shot and had glass dropped on top of him. Kai, though, was brought to the killer's room, strapped to an electroshock table to wait for his time to "play". The Russian teen suffered two bouts of electrocution, the second leaving him for death. If Miguel hadn't escaped and found him, the phoenix would have died. The couple left after knocking the burning killer unconscious and ran from the flames that engulfed the entire place in a matter of moments. Lo and behold, the two were saved not even an hour after their escape by the same man who left them there.

Miguel got away with having to use crutches for the next three weeks due to the large gash in his right calf muscle and the tremendous amount of blood loss. Kai, on the other hand, had suffered from cardiac arrest on the way to the hospital. He was put in ICU under almost-constant supervision due to it. The arrest was due to the amount of electricity his body sustained and the blood loss from the gunshot wound in his right thigh as well as a head wound. After the week the two had, all they had wanted was to go home, but that seemed impossible due to another incident at the hospital.

While they were in Kai's room, spending time with each other, a woman came out of the adjoining bathroom, knife in hand. She had tried to kill the two, but with their speed, and Kai's gun, it seemed an easy task. It happened to turn out that she had been admitted to ICU after sustaining wounds in the leg, chest, and abdominal area. She had been high on various drugs and had attempted to kill her boyfriend and his family when arrested. The drugs had taken her mind over the edge with hallucinogens, and with her brain unable to recognize pain, she kept moving. So, when the sedatives wore off, she escaped for more blood.

No one had to worry about her any longer.

Both Kai and Miguel had been forced to stay in the hospital for another week before discharged. Afterwards, it was Hell in a handbasket trying to get them out of the house. After the funeral for their eight friends, the two teens barricaded themselves in their home, cut their phone lines, and just stayed away from society for a little over a month. Kai called it a reprieve from the outside world. Miguel called it bliss. Psychologists stated it was a way of licking their wounds. In a way, each one was right. After all the two had gone through, the pain, the sadness, the fear, they needed time to set themselves straight, recover both mentally and physically. No one save Miguel and Kai knew what happened in that month's time. Groceries were delivered by a local market, with a little extra in tips.

It was nice.

Then again, after actually recovering physically, Kai and I needed to help each other mentally. So, one of the best things for it was sex, and boy was there a lot of it. Not that I'm gloating. Ah, who am I kidding? I made love to the feisty, sex on legs, exotic, beautiful yet ruggedly handsome, addicting phoenix, Kai Hiwatari, and you didn't! Ha!

Okay, I'm done.

It did take us a while, and I'd hate to say it, but we weren't fully recovered. Kai still jumped and tensed at the slightest noise. We both double checked the entire house for secret layouts every day, even though we knew there were none. I still wouldn't let my Russian out of my sight. Claude, my teammate and best friend, said that it would eventually fade, and we would get back to normal. I didn't believe him.

Every day I wonder if all of it was a dream, if I would wake up and Kai and I would still be with the others on that damned short bus. I hoped and prayed for that to happen, but in my heart, I knew it wouldn't. I missed the others, Tala's calls, Bryan's obscenities, Tyson's boasting and joking, Max's hyperness, Kenney's intellect, Hillary's firm hand, Ray's coolness, and Lee's pride. I missed them, and I knew Kai did as well, if not more so. He took a drastic turn since we got home. For the first few days, he wouldn't speak to anyone, not even me. I worried about him endlessly. He spoke soon, though, which was good, I thought. It took him almost the entire month, but he came out of it, almost back to normal.

We would never be completely back to normal.

Mariah from the White Tiger-X team came and visited often after that month. She and Claude had been seeing each other for some time. I thought it was kind of cute. Her bright, beaming, bubbly-but-down-to-Earth attitude combined with his calm, cool, laid-back-almost-shy attitude. They said opposites attract. The pink haired cat, though, made it a point to visit at least once a week, if not two weeks, depending. Kai had become a close adversary to her team when Lee and Ray were alive. She felt like he was family with as much time as he had spent with their team.

Which reminded me, her and Claude were going to show up that afternoon.

I moaned at the thought and rolled over in the bed, away from Kai. It was already past ten in the morning. They liked to arrive at sometime between two and three. Great.

"Miguel?" Kai mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Inwardly cooing at how cute my phoenix was, I outwardly sighed and sat up a bit. "I forgot that Claude and Mariah were coming over this afternoon," I mourned.

He sighed as well, shifting so that his head was in my lap, obviously still tired. "Mr. Dickenson was going to come with them, too," he muttered. "They give a time?"

"No, but it's probably the same as always." My hands moved on their own to play with his exotic hair, mixing in the slate blues with the darker blues. His hair reminded me of the ocean. Then again, "kai" does mean fish in Japanese. Weird, since he was a phoenix, not a fish, but the hair fit.

I watched him, not really seeing due to the wandering of my unfaithful mind, until I felt his moist lips leaving small kisses along my thighs. He had slipped the blanket off the top of my legs to past my knees, one hand splayed widely on my left thigh while his lips devoured the other, moving ever so dangerously close to my groin. I moaned and scooted down a bit to where he was laying on top of me, my head on the pillow. Lifting his head, he smiled a little before I brought his head down, crushing his lips on mine. I flipped us to where he now lay on the bed and I straddled his hips. Mmn, enticing.

"Miguel," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear as I nipped at his neck, hands roaming downwards. My fingers played with his shaft and upper back portion of his thigh, where the skin was most sensitive. He gasped, tremors flooding his frame as he became a pool of jelly in my hands. I kissed him again, my tongue making quick works of the barriers of lips into the cavern of his hot mouth. Gods, he was addicting! The spices, the fire running through my veins just from one kiss. It was like nothing I had ever dreamed of. He gasped below me, body arching upward as I slipped in a finger. His channel was still well-oiled from our fun only a few hours before. So, no lube would be required that time. I continued to rape his mouth with my tongue as I slipped in, feeling the tunnel clamp around me, welcoming me in an almost painful embrace. I groaned against his bruised, pouting lips and pulled out just slightly before thrusting back in.

"Harder," he whimpered around my kisses, arms and still slightly burned hands clinging to me, pulling my body closer to his.

I complied, pounding into his tight heat. Gods above, strike me down if he wasn't the tightest being on Earth. I panted hard, each moan and scream erupting from his beautiful throat giving me reason to move faster, harder. Our bed squeaked on the hinges, mattress groaning against the springs under the pressure. The smack of skin against skin was the only other thing that accompanied our own delightful sounds of making love.

The only downside would be when we both came, and came hard.

Kai screamed my name, his body arching desperately against me as his seed sprayed against my stomach. I gasped out his own name, marking him as mine, deep within the phoenix's chambers. Panting, I tried to get my breathing under control as I slid out of my lover and practically collapsed down on the bed next to him. Kai smiled a little and kiss my lips briefly before snuggling close.

"What about the others?" I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his lithe form.

He snorted. Very Kai-like, I mused. "They can wait on us. Besides," he looked up, "they won't be here for a few more hours, anyway."

Nuzzling my nose in his soft locks, I agreed, and we settled back down for a short nap.

I couldn't help but wonder what our three visitors were hoping to discuss with us.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Short, yes, but I'll get to the main events in the next chapter. ^^ No worries. It should be up next week! ^^

Don't forget to review! Tell me how I'm doing so far!

Have a nice day, but remember that sometimes where you go, no matter how highly advertised, it might not be the funnest place on Earth.


	3. The Big Top

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The Funnest Place on Earth

-The Big Top-

-S-S-S-S-S-

Now, amongst many people, Kai Hiwatari had been known to keep his cool, be cold, even aloof, but never childish. He was always the elder of the beybladers, even though he was younger than most. Hiwatari never lost his cool, even under extreme circumstances. Sure, he got pissed, like anyone else, but never lost it. He always said he didn't have time for childish antics of any kind.

He was pouting, grumbling obscenities under his breath as he strode alongside his boyfriend. His hand was loose in the broad, tanned one, but it kept twitching in annoyance. Miguel winced in sympathy for his young lover. Where they were heading, he did not want to be a part of either. The Spaniard sighed, depressed. Out of all the things that they could be doing, they had to be doing that particular one.

When Mr. Dickenson, Claude, and Mariah had arrived the day before, each one had insisted that the two lovers do something fun, productive, relaxing. Eventually, after much bugging by the former three, the two relented. Unfortunately, neither knew what the "fun activity" would be until Claude told them as he shut the door behind him, leaving the teens in complete confusion as to what they had gotten themselves into.

They were going to a circus.

Yes, a circus. The big tent full of performances in the center of rides, booths, and "fun". Why wouldn't anyone want to go? The trapeze artists, the fire eaters, elephants, clowns, fun houses, games, the occasional petting zoo, and the ring leader in the middle of it all with the most spectacular performance in the entire thing.

And Kai and Miguel were both dreading the entire evening.

They walked along the street, heading towards the site, with Claude and Mariah leading the way. Mr. Dickenson would meet them later on with some more people, but Kai, for the life of him, couldn't figure out who they would be. All the ones he cared about were either with him or dead. So, that meant, he would have to stay closer to Miguel and out of the others' ways the rest of the day.

Joy.

Wasn't this supposed to be a relaxing day?

The large entrance gate loomed before them, towering over any and all who were shorter than twelve feet. The black metal twisted and turned, forming the large words of "Welcome" at the arch, the rest poking out like thorns on a vine for the bases. It seemed like something out of a gothic horror movie. The ticket booth sat right next to the sign, reds, blacks, whites, and the occasional yellows and grays decorating the outside of the pyramid box. A tall, dark skinned man sat on the other side of the window, twirling his mustache in one hand as he handed money and tickets back to the couple on the other side of the glass.

"Have a wonderful evening, and enjoy the show," he smiled toothlessly behind the black caterpillar taking roost on his upper lip. The couple thanked him and stepped through the gate to the other side. The dark man turned to the four and tipped the paper hat on his head in greeting. "How many will it be, gentlemen?" Just the way he said "gentlemen" made a shiver run up Kai's spine. He gripped Miguel's hand just a fraction tighter, intent on not giving the male before him any satisfaction of being able to freak him out.

"Four, please," Claude smiled back, handing the appropriate amount of money to the thick hands. The bills seemed so small compared to him.

He put the bills in his register and tore four tickets from the roll next to him, presenting the bright colored pieces of paper to the silver haired teen. "Thank you and have a wonderful evening." His almost-black, wet eyes caught the violets of the young phoenix. "Enjoy the show." He smiled again.

Miguel growled low in his throat, opting to wrap his arm around Kai's waist as he ushered his boyfriend through the ominous gate into Hell. He cast a warning glare over his shoulder at the dark skinned man and blinked when the male just smirked then slowly sent his own murderous look back at the Spaniard. Miguel just turned around and frowned, not really sure what to make of the strange, creepy man.

"There's Mr. Dickenson," Mariah piped, driving any thoughts out of the gargoyle's mind.

Miguel looked up at the jolly, heavy set man and the people around him. The blonde groaned at who all was there. First of all, Judy Tate, Max's mom, stood beside the older man. The frown on her worn face was all the evidence Miguel needed to know that she was not happy by them being there. Bruce Granger, his father, and Hiro Granger were on her other side. The old man grinned and nodded at the two slackers. Bruce's tired, sad, old eyes smiled on in content and relief at the sight of them. Hiro just smiled, arms crossed. On Mr. Dickenson's other side stood Spencer and Ian. The two of them were as far away from Judy as they could get without getting into "trouble", but on the sight of Kai, the two Russians left and greeted their friend and his boyfriend.

"Kai," Spencer murmered, wrapping his thick arms around the smaller frame in an awkward hug. Kai returned it but released one arm when Ian hugged his middle. He snaked that arm around the shorter's shoulders. The three stood there for the longest time while the others made their ways over.

Truth be told, Kai hadn't seen his former teammates, his friends, since the funeral, and even then, he didn't speak to them. It was good to be near them.

"Kai, Miguel, I'm glad you decided to show," Mr. Dickenson teased. He had known the boys had promised, but depending on the situation, he wasn't entirely sure they would have showed up. There they were, though.

Kai sighed, pulling away from his friends. "Can't say I'm thrilled."

"I second that one," Miguel muttered, crossing his arms in an almost-pout.

"But this is supposed to be the greatest circus since Barnum and Bailey!" Mariah chimed in, arguing with the two.

Kai snorted. "Uh huh, and that helps?"

The subject was dropped as Mariah huffed and crossed her arms in a pout.

Mr. Dickenson gave a sympathetic look at the two lovers before turning to the others. "Well, why don't we all have fun and meet back here before the performance?"

The others agreed, and everyone went their own separate way.

Kai watched Judy leave on her own with Mr. Dickenson close behind her. He sighed, suddenly depressed. He never really had a good relationship with her. The way she treated Max was like a merry-go-round, always letting him down but always wanting his help or approval, seeming like he was useful to her. When the whole Russian Championship fiasco went around, he lost what little respect Judy had for the phoenix, but not Max's. He always had Max's adoration, respect, loyalty. If he called, Max was always there, and it was vice-versa, but when the turtle had called his own mother, it was always her work or the American beyblading team, the All Stars - PBP All Stars. Max always came, what seemed like, last on her agenda. It pissed Kai off enough that he had interrupted their calls more than once to tell her what a dead-beat she was when her own son needed her. Max was a little horrified at what Kai had done, but understood that his "older brother" was looking out for him, protecting him. It brought them closer, and Judy hated every single minute. Kai had tried to get the two together, but she never returned his calls and blew them off many times. She just hated Kai that much for "stealing" her son away. When Max was killed, that "relationship" the phoenix and turtle's mother had headed down the drain quickly. She had called various hours of the night, drunk or sobbing or both, blaming him for Max's death and the reason why her son and her never were close like all mothers and sons should be. Of course, that didn't help Kai's depression any. So, Miguel took it upon himself to go off on the doctor and then disconnect their phones.

They hadn't heard a peep out of her since.

"Mariah and I were going to go to the fun house," Claude stated, an arm wrapped around the cougar's waist. "Did you two wanna come?"

The two lovers shared a look before shaking their heads. "No, I think Kai and I will just walk around and meet you guys back here."

"You sure?" Worry filled those searching orbs.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Miguel replied.

"Okay, then." With a wave of a hand, the two left, leaving the four teens alone.

Spencer gazed at his young Russian friend. Kai had lost a lot of weight since he last saw him. The bags under his eyes weren't as dark, but they were still there. Miguel fared no better, though his bright smile started reaching his eyes again. The two still had a long way to go.

He glanced down at Ian. The small teen stood with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and head down in thought, a habit he picked up from Kai. Suddenly, his head snapped up, a beaming smile on his lips as he started bouncing around, gaining the lovers' attentions quickly. "I know what we could do!" he practically screamed.

"What?" Kai tried to hold back a chuckle as he gazed down at the snake. Ian could be such a kid at times.

"We could see the elephants!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry this is up so late, and sorry it's so short. We'll get to the good stuff soon! ^^ Next chapter if not the one after. I promise! ^^ I've been so busy lately that I - I hate to say this - actually forgot I had a new story up! And I've still got more chapters to work on! (bangs head against the wall) I'll get everything worked out and organized sometime. ^^;

(laughs evilly) I'm going to have fun with these new characters. Especially Judy. She just annoyed the hell outta me in the series.....sorry to any Judy fans, but me no likey her....So, I'm gonna have fun. Now, what to do with her.....And yes, I did bring in some unlikely characters, namely Bruce and Grandpa and even Hiro. He has come home from wherever he went to! Yay! ^^ I have plans for all of them, and yes, Mr. Dickenson is staying through this story. I'm not going to have him leave the circus! He's mine! (evil laugh) I have many devious plans for these people. Spencer and Ian....I needed them for a few plans. No, I'm not bringing in the All Stars, personally - even though I live in America and was born here - I don't care for them. They annoy me, especially Emily - no hates towards Emily lovers! ^^ And no, I'm not bringing in Kevin and Gary.....they are just too difficult of characters for me. ^^; I have enough victims, I think. D

Thanks for all the reviews, but me still want more! ^^ Review, please? (puppy eyes)

Have a nice day, but remember that sometimes where you go, no matter how highly advertised, it might not be the funnest place on Earth.


	4. The Petting Zoo

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The Funnest Place on Earth

-The Petting Zoo-

-S-S-S-S-S-

I blinked, staring at the youngest of the four of us. I blinked again, hoping I was hearing incorrectly. I could have sworn he just said he wanted to visit the elephants.

Please, tell me I was wrong.

"Elephants?" Kai echoed my thoughts. Maybe he misinterpreted, too?

The short, dark haired Russian nodded, a large smile on his lips, devious glint in his equally dark eyes. "Yeah! I've never seen one up close! Can we, please?"

Damn, I had heard right.

Damn my bad luck.

Damn his puppy eyes.

Those big, wet orbs shifted from my lover to me, both of us fidgeting under the pleading gaze. I didn't know which of us would crack first, Kai or me, but Ian kept it up, even opting to go into a begging motion. Damn it all!

I sighed. "Fine," I relented. Yes, I cracked first. Only because it was killing Kai. He was always known for his ability to resist anything. Couldn't have my lover's title taken away from him, could I?

Kai caught my eyes as Ian started jumping up and down in excitement. There was a teasing glint in his violet orbs, and I knew I was never going to hear the end of it. There was also a small, almost nonexistent flash of thankfulness, but I could have been wrong.

The smaller blader grabbed Spencer's large hand in his and tugged him along, grabbing Kai's hand along the way with my lover taking hold of mine. It was a long chain, and I was just glad there wasn't anyone else that was going along. I was snaffled so fast, I didn't think I would have had enough time to clasp anyone else.

Hey, I can use synonyms just like anyone else. Don't anyone say that a guy can't have a good vocabulary! Kai's a big exception, too. We just don't like to use our vocabulary to make others think we're dumb. That's it. It's no fun being smart. Don't knock intelligence!

I sighed as the snake wielder lead us around crowds and smaller tents. I could just see the petting zoo up ahead, the elephants and giraffes towering over the other animals, horses snorting, stomping their hooves while a few of the loose dogs ran around, barking. I could just make out a large exhibit to the left with tanks, a gigantic python stretching up the glass, his colors reflecting beautifully in a reptilian sort of way.

"Ooh! Reptiles!" Ian cried happily, letting go of Spencer's hand and practically running over to the tanks. The snakes seemed to know who he was for they all pressed their noses to the glass.

Kai shook his head and sided up closer to me, squeezing my hand. I saw Spencer sigh and go after the small blader before he decided to make the anaconda tank his new home.

"I see some things haven't changed," a voice soothed next to me.

I flinched at the closeness and turned my head, my boyfriend doing the same. Hiro Granger stood, arms crossed, a pleased smile adorning his face.

"Hiro," Kai acknowledged. I just nodded.

Hiro and I had never really been buddies. Not that he was a bad guy, just I didn't get a chance to know him compared to the rest of our friends. At the time, he had been more interested in his little brother, Tyson, and one of the toughest bladers in the world, Brooklyn. Now, during the Justice Five tournament, when BEGA was beginning its descent amongst the beyblade nation, my Kai and Brooklyn had battled. Twice. And Kai stomped his ass into the ground, along with his sanity.

At least until Tyson fought the insane Brooklyn and brought back his actual sanity.

Yeah, weird, but hey, you had to be there.

Hiro hadn't thought Kai would have been able to win against the orange haired freak of nature. In case there are some slow people, I'll repeat myself in an orderly fashion. I hate the dude. Yes, Brooklyn was a better person now, but for what he had done to my lover, I would never forgive him. I still haven't said one word to the guy.

Getting back to Hiro, like I mentioned, he and I were never really close. Kai respected him somewhere in his heart. Somewhere deep down.

Really deep down.

As deep as Davy Jones's locker.

Maybe not that deep, but close to it.

My respect was closer to Hell.

Okay, enough rambling. Hiro's speaking again. Oops.

"How have you two been? We've been worried."

"We?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hiro looked a bit uneasy, a small pink adorning his cheeks before speaking again, "I've been worried. I know how close Tyson was to you and vice versa. I don't really know much about the others, but Tyson I do."

I wrapped my arm around Kai's waist when he lowered his head, hiding his eyes. It was a defense mechanism he used quite often when either sad or embarrassed. Through the fabrics of his shirt, I could feel my lover's body tremble with suppressed emotions.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up, especially when you're supposed to be enjoying yourselves," the older male apologized. He really seemed sincere.

My phoenix gulped and took in a deep breath on a sigh, calming himself before gazing into the deep brown orbs of the taller man. "It's alright, Hiro," he sighed again.

"No," he shook his head, "it's not. I'm sorry. So, excited about the performance later in the big top?"

I smirked a little, recognizing the abrupt change of subject. "Not really. We only came here to get Claude, Mariah, and Mr. Dickenson off our backs."

Hiro chuckled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his khakis. "Same here. Stanley thought I needed a vacation for at least a few hours. Dad, too. They both took off work to make sure that we came."

Kai smirked, matching my own. "Sounds like them. I haven't seen your dad in a long while. What has been doing?"

The older man shook his head, exasperated. "Anything and everything. He was on a dig down in Cairo a few months ago. Now, he's been transferred somewhere in Greece. Supposedly, they found new studies on the theory of bitbeasts."

"Which?" we both asked.

Hiro smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "According to the documents, it's classified information."

Kai snorted. "Everything is classified to them."

"Too true."

"Hey, Kai!" Ian called from the reptile tanks. "Come here and look at this one!"

My lover shook his head and squeezed my hand before going over to the youngster.

"How is he, really? And you?" Hiro asked, completely serious, deep eyes studying my partner.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Getting better, I suppose," I replied softly. I continued to stare at my boyfriend as Ian dragged him from tank to tank. "It just takes a while, especially after everything that happened. The nightmares will stop, sometime. When they do, we'll be okay."

Hiro nodded solemnly. "What I was wanting to tell you was that, if you two need anything, a person to talk to, someone to help, give me a call. I'll be in Japan for a while, a long while. I'm taking a break, something I should have done a long time ago. I just wanted to say that even if all you two want to do is have a cup of coffee, let me know. I'll be here. Day or night."

I turned my blue orbs to the slate haired man beside me, shocked. Hiro had just offered his friendship, if you could call it that.

"I guess I deserve that look," he grimaced sadly. "I haven't really gotten to know anyone, really, but you and Kai were important to Tyson. Especially Kai. I know that he'd want me to spend time with you. I only will, if you want me to."

I shook my head free of my shock before giving a small smile. "Thanks, Hiro. That means a lot." I truly meant it, too. The Grangers were, and had always been, close to Kai, especially the elder of the lot. That old man considered Kai one of his grandkids. He said so, once, though not in so many words. Something about the K-man being one of his "little dudes" of his "pad" or something to that effect. It was nice, though, that the rest of the family felt the same. Kai had been worried that Tyson's family would hate him and blame him just as much as Max's mother did. I guess they were more realistic and understanding.

Hey, my respect gauge for him just went up from Hell to sea level. Wow.

"Well, I mean it. I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks."

I turned back to the others as they came back over, Ian slung over Spencer's shoulder. I smiled at my phoenix and took his hand in mine just in time to hear Ian's screaming.

"Come on, Spence! Let me down! I won't go over there again, I promise! Elephants! Please!" He struggled in the tall blonde's grasp. "I wanna see the elephants! Lemme go!"

I chuckled along with the other two as Spencer growled. "Shut up, Ian. We will see the elephants in a minute. Calm down."

That shut the kid up.

I turned to Hiro, head cocked to the side. "Wanna join us?" I smirked, showing one of my gargoyle fangs, courtesy of my bitbeast. "You might get a kick out of it."

He returned the gesture and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Spencer sighed, realizing that we were, actually, going to see the elephants. Turning on his heal, Ian still on his shoulder, he strode down the lane towards the back of the petting zoo tent. Hiro shook his head and followed in amusement. Kai held me back.

"What was that about?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

I smiled and kissed that wrinkled forehead, smoothing it. "Nothing, really. Just being a friend."

"A friend?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Since when?"

"Since Ian decided to marry that cobra."

"Ah. What are you hiding?"

My smile broadened. I kissed him again. "I'll tell you later, after we get out of this place."

He made a look like he didn't believe me but didn't press the matter as the other three called our names. Hand in hand, we strode over to them and the large beasts that could make a human pancake out of one stomp. As we got closer to the gray elephants, I caught the gaze of a dark man, tall, lanky, deep eyes, and that trade-mark mustache that vaguely reminded me of a French bureaucrat. The ticket man was conversing silently with another male, this one reaching to just under the dark skinned man's nose. He wore black and white, almost like those suits Kai looks so good in. A long top hat rested in his grip with a thin, single braided whip in the other. His small, brandy orbs raked over my boyfriend's figure, mine, and into my blue eyes. A twinge of uneasiness settled in the middle of my chest as he smirked, nodded, his black locks swishing perfectly, and left, the other following him. It took me only a few seconds to realize that I was breathing a little heavily in anxiousness. I hadn't felt this unnerved since the Treehort Inn incident.

"Miguel?" Kai murmered next to me, causing my nerves to twitch, my muscles jumping. I took in a deep breath to calm down and turned my eyes onto my boyfriend's calm, concerned ones. "What is wrong?"

I controlled my breathing as quickly as I could before glancing around, wanting to catch another glimpse of that man and his little - well, large - friend. I needed to know we were safe, Kai was safe, and I wouldn't be able to do that if I didn't know where they were.

"Miguel?"

"It's nothing, Kai," I replied softly, so not to upset him. Kai needed a break, and if that meant that I was on watch 24/7, so be it.

"I don't believe you," he stated simply, fixing a small glare on my face. I could feel the heat try and burn a hole through my cheek.

"It's nothing. I promise."

"Right."

I turned to him, his eyes not meeting mine. Damnit. I'd hurt him. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I buried my nose in his shoulder. "Don't worry, Kai. I'm just being paranoid. I guess I'm not used to this yet. It's only been two months since then. I'm just trying to sort out what's good and bad about this place before I go insane."

He hesitated for a while before nodding his understanding. "Me, too," he whispered, arms reaching around my waist. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Ian came over and interrupted the moment.

"Hey, the performance is gonna start soon! We better get going!"

I looked at Kai, and he looked at me before we both nodded and followed the other three out of the tent and into another.

I just hoped it wouldn't be our last.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, sorry this took so long to get up! I just got completely swamped! Small writer's block, finals, and trying to find a job.....Not good for the mentality. ^^ I got my ass kicked....Well, in order to get on your good sides again, I'm giving you my promise that the next chapter will be up sooner and the good stuff will begin! (evil laugh) ^^

I have a pre-warning for those of you who are more sensitive to reading gory/scary/suspenseful things: the next chapter will be very explicit. Bad enough that I will have a warning at the beginning of the chapter to remind all who don't want to read stuff like that, but I have to say, if you don't wanna read it, don't read the rest of this fic because that's how it's going to be from here on out. Just a warning I thought I'd give.

Review!

Have a nice day, but remember that sometimes where you go, no matter how highly advertised, it might not be the funnest place on Earth.


	5. Fire in the Hole

Warning: This chapter, along with others (I'll let you know which) will have very explicit scenes in them. This chapter has some material and scenes in it that would make some people uncomfortable. This is your warning. So, no harassing if you don't approve of the things in this chapter/story. As I stated in the first chapter, I will state again for your convenience, "The Funnest Place on Earth" is a rated M story, and it falls under the category of Horror/Suspense. Read at your own risk/pleasure. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The Funnest Place on Earth

-Fire in the Hole-

-S-S-S-S-S-

Music trilled they entered the tent, mirrors of different shapes, sizes and quality met the two pairs of enthusiastic eyes, one silver, the other gold.

One of the most famous things in a traveling circus was the fun house, normally located directly next to the big top, the center of attention. In these fun houses, people travel through mazes upon mazes of mirrors, walls, music, and even the occasional statue or other human being in order to get to the end. Once you make it through the maze, you are safe from the men and women dressed up as goblins, gouls, or other types of creatures that are bent on taking you to their "lair", which consists of a trap door leading outside. You lose if that happens. No one really understands the whole "win or lose" scenario in these fun houses for there is no prize or penalty. Sure, some circuses have prizes, but those are the ones that have dingy, non-thrilling fun houses. The thrill is the fun.

Claude smiled widely at his cougar. Mariah returned the gesture as they entered the tent, taking the worn-down steps carefully before setting foot on a wooden floor. An older man, about the age of sixty stood at the doorway, welcoming them in. A woman beside him just smirked at the teens, her bright red lipstick almost glowing as it stretched in the dull lighting. Mariah sneered slightly at the woman's taste in fashion, the hooker boots complete with a tight, skimpy white tank-top and leather shorts that didn't even reach passed her hips. In fact, the pink haired cougar could definitely see the black thong underneath. The blonde's stringy hair was pulled back into a ponytail, small, thin daggers used as chopsticks to hold the strands in place. The older man seemed more pleasing in a creepy sort of way. His dark eyes sank into the sockets, trying to hide from the world behind the equally deep circles sitting under the orbs in waiting. His attire was nothing out of the ordinary black shirt and khaki pants, completely different compared to the rest of the staff's clothing.

Claude smiled at the two. "Hello," he greeted pleasantly with a nod of his head.

"Welcome to the fun house," the older man smiled, his eyes crinkling with the effort. "Enjoy your stay, and good luck making it out alive."

The older beyblader chuckled, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. "Thank you," he replied.

Little did they notice the man and woman frown, the older muttering, "As if the likes of you could make it through our obstacle course." A sadistic smirk formed slowly on the thin, wrinkled lips, giving a glimpse to the yellowed teeth behind.

The woman just smiled as she reached up and slipped the daggers from her hair, the golden strands floating down to her shoulders, brushing the pale skin as lightly as the wind. The steel of the blades shone brightly even in the darkening room.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai Hiwatari fidgets nervously in his seat beside Miguel. He could feel Judy Tate's hateful gaze from the other end of their long line of occupied seats. Judy sat at the end with Mr. Dickenson right beside her, Grandpa Granger beside him, his son Bruce Granger was talking with the grandson of the Granger's Hiro, and then there was Miguel with Kai next to him. Spencer and Ian were currently not there, Ian having stated earlier that he had to use the bathroom and then wanted some popcorn since he wasn't allowed the sugary goodness that was cotton candy. Spencer had gone with him, not trusting the younger blader off on his own.

"Kai," Miguel muttered next to him.

"I know, I know," the phoenix whispered, shifting in his seat again. "I can't help it. I can feel her eyes."

Miguel stared at his boyfriend with sad orbs and snaked an arm around the taunt waist, trying to give as much comfort as he could. He just wished he could give Judy a piece of his mind before she drove Kai to the hospital from a heart attack or stroke. Then, the blonde would have no choice but to kill her because with it not even being two months since Kai's release from the hospital due to heart problems because of their "predicament" beforehand, the phoenix wouldn't be able to survive another attack. If Kai didn't survive, then neither did the one who caused his distress.

'I need to stop planning people's deaths,' the blonde mused. 'I think I've been hanging around Russians a little too long...' He glanced at the slate haired teen next to him. 'Okay, maybe not one Russian.'

They waited a little longer until the music picked up, the lights darkening, the curtain doorways closing. One large light shone in the middle of the ring, highlighting a stand decorated in red and white with gold and black trim. Loud pops that sounded a lot like cannon fire echoed throughout the audience, making both Kai and Miguel jump into each others' arms. They knew it was silly, considering they had actually watched as the cannons rolled out, supported by two men on either one, but it still unnerved them when they heard loud bangs. It reminded the memory too much of a gun. A crazy man with a gun.

The two relaxed as a lone man entered the arena, his stride confident, carrying the body's weight evenly and perfect. Stepping onto the platform, he kept his head low until all of the spotlights highlighted his suited form. Brandy colored eyes lifted, shining brightly in the light, almost golden. His top hat tried in vain to hold back the silky black locks from swishing in front of his eyes, but it just added to the appearance. Some of the women gasped and cooed at the handsome ringleader. The man smiled, the gesture not reaching his eyes as he gazed across the audience. His piercing orbs rested on a slender, yet very well-built, teenager with exotic hair and eyes. The crimson orbs flared behind stormy veils of hair, the four deep blue triangles just adding onto the adventive spirit. His smile broadened. He always did like different, wild things.

Turning his attention back to the rest of his audience, plans forming in the back of his mind of the performance they were to be giving that night. "Ladies and gentlemen," he called, his voice echoing through the large tent, causing all to quiet down. He raised his arms out to the sides, the white gloves gripping his hands tightly as they moved, straining. "I welcome you all to our magnificent performance just for all of you." Drums beat in the background, his heart beating along with them. He loved this part. "Now, let us begin."

With that, the cannons fired again, streamers littering the air, balloons popping as clowns tricycled around the ringleader and his podium. The lights flickered on and off in sequence, changing colors every now and then.

Judy huffed, crossing her arms as she realized that her son would have loved everything that was happening. She sent a heated glare at the slate haired youth down the row of seats that had stolen her son away from her. Crossing her arms, she tried to think of other things than making the teen's life hell. It didn't work very well as she saw a young mother and her son. The two were laughing and pointing at the clowns as one of them tried to bash the other across the head with his club. It reminded the scientist of when she had first taken Max to the circus. He had been about seven when she finally agreed with her husband to take the small child to see the clowns and performances. Max had loved it, his little blonde head whipping from side to side, trying to catch everything in one go. Of course the cotton candy had a lot to do with that, too. Her frown deepened, dark thoughts becoming darker as her blue eyes caught sight of the slate haired teen. Because of him, her relationship with Max had been ruined before he died. It was him who had kept her from seeing the blonde haired blader. It was Kai who had threatened her if she had come within so many yards of the Granger dojo, the cops would have been called. It was him who had stolen her son. She had done nothing but support the turtle, and Kai had brainwashed him into thinking otherwise.

'Max,' she mourned in her mind as the next act came out, oblivious to the clowns.

The woman and man duo strode confidently out into the arena. Each had on fire-retardant clothing on, but it looked a lot like leather. Twirling the batons in their hands, they set the ends on fire, continuing to spin them in wide and tight circles in front and beside their bodies. They flipped, secretly pouring a mouth-full of kerosene in their mouths before spitting it out at the flames, causing streams of fire to engulf the air. The temperature rose as people became even more excited and thrilled at the fire act.

Kai's eyes lit up at the scene. The flames danced across his vision, crimson orbs flaring up along with the terpsichore. A small smile made its way to his lips, and Miguel shared the gesture. He loved it when Kai got excited about something. When his phoenix watch fire, whether it was a bon fire or the regular flames in the fireplace, was amazing. Kai got this faraway look in his eyes, the orbs brightening in excitement as they tried to figure out what the hidden message the flames were giving them. Miguel loved every minute of it, but when the two performers got a little close, he started getting nervous. Even Kai snapped out of his revere.

The two fire dancers twirled their batons even faster, twisting, turning, spitting fire closer and closer to the audience. They noticed the long line of people, one of which had caught their leader's eyes. The one on the end, the blonde woman, caught theirs. She was sitting back, arms crossed, a scowl upon those thin lips. She was obviously not happy with their performance. As the two glanced across the rest of the audience, they both noticed she was the only one not enjoying their act. Well, they'd have to do something about that. They were the best in their business. Nobody disapproved of their performance, and they weren't going to start then.

Kai watched, nervous, as the two dancers made their way closer to the audience, the clowns already standing in the background. They seemed to be waiting for something, and as a shriek invaded his ears and the tent, he knew what.

Screams erupted from the delicate mouth of the blonde woman known to many as Judy Tate. She stood on her feet, flapping her arms about her like a bird as the flames engulfed her whole, unable to breathe as her lungs stopped working. The fire, as the two performers got closer, had gone out of control, too long a stream. It had caught the grieving woman off guard, and she didn't even know what was wrong until she was already screaming, wrapping her burning arms around her body even as her flesh burned, the putrid smell engrossing everyone's senses. It smelled of burning pork, washing in rivers into the mouth as a strong scent does. The flames paid no mind to the shocked stares and the screaming of the innocents as they ran out of the tent. They were hungry. They needed more fuel to keep burning. The white dress shirt had already been the appetizer, her skirt as well as the woman tossed and turned as she stood, arms flailing in a failed attempt to snuff out the fire. Skin burned, giving way to boiling and crisping veins, blood not even getting a chance to run as the first layer of skin gave way. Muscles contracted, saving the water in them from boiling, steaming, leaving. If it left, they would cease to exist.

Mr. Dickenson didn't know what to do as his college burned to death. She was moving too much for him to cover her, cutting off the oxygen that was greedily fueling the flames. Her once blonde hair was gone, the flesh of her scalp already showing the muscles, skull, and the hints of the gray matter of her once intelligent brain. The proud woman was gone, her body slumping to the seats in front of her, the crowd gone even as she tumbled down the isles, seat after seat. She finally came to a burning stop at the feet of her attackers who seemed not even the slightest bit off at the fact they had just killed a woman. They smiled at the shocked, sole occupants of the tent.

The ring leader strode over quietly, calmly, to the body and his employees. He caught the crimson, shocked, scared gaze of the teen he had grown a fondness for. Smiling, he spoke softly, "Welcome, members of the BBA, to my circus."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for that one. I finally killed Judy! Yay! ^^ Sorry, don't like the bitch. She annoys me with how she kept using our beloved hyper blonde. ^^

As for Claude and Mariah, we shall see if they make it out of the fun house. ^^ Spencer and Ian are missing, too, aren't they? (evil laugh)

Find out what happens next time! ^^ Hope you all are enjoying! Don't forget to review!

Have a nice day, but remember that sometimes where you go, no matter how highly advertised, it might not be the funnest place on Earth.


	6. Around the Corner

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The Funnest Place on Earth

-Around the Corner-

-S-S-S-S-S-

"Welcome, members of the BBA, to my circus."

I stared in shock at the man, not truly believing what was happening. What was happening? Had they set this whole thing up? What was their motive?

A million questions ran through my mind so fast and frequently I couldn't comprehend all of them. I just knew one thing: if that ringleader didn't stop staring at Kai like that, I was going on a killing spree.

The leader of the circus smiled that humorless smile up at us, Judy's corpse still burning, the smell of cooked pork inflaming my nostrils. We just all seemed frozen. These people had deliberately killed one of our own - okay, not really our own because she was a bitch, and I don't claim her - and stood there like nothing ever happened. Was I the only sane one of this bunch?

"What the fuck do you want?" Oh, Hiro spoke. So I wasn't the only one thinking coherently. Good for him.

The dark haired man never stopped smiling, signaling over his shoulder at the clowns that were still standing against the far wall. My body twitched as they neared. I hated clowns. Give me anything; spiders, snakes, the occasional man-eating monster and I was fine, but clowns were a different story. I don't like masks. Clowns are people pretending to be something else. Sure, they're supposed to be funny, but who has ever seen a funny clown? The make-up just takes away from that prospect. That, and no one is always that happy. No one, I tell you.

They got closer to us, and the ringleader spoke quietly to them. I twitched again, this time trying to keep myself from launching at the man. He was looking at Kai like a predator again. Gr, how many times do I have to fight off crazy people in order to keep them away from my - I must repeat again MY - boyfriend? Sheesh! They're ganging up against me!

Damnit.

Kai pressed up against me, looking for some comfort that didn't outwardly show. I already knew the man before us realized our relationship, but Kai didn't, and I wasn't exactly in a position to where I could tell him.

I growled as the ringleader's gaze once again fell upon Kai's form. Stepping closer to my boyfriend, I sent the deadliest glare I could muster towards the man. He just smiled, or rather smirked - I couldn't really be bothered with that - and said something else to the clowns. They all nodded before coming over to us. Kai tensed next to me, and I could feel his hand shift towards his hidden pocket knife. I knew where mine was, always keeping at least one hand near it at all times. I had a bad feeling.

The clowns cleared the steps in a matter of seconds, at least two reaching one of us.

"Yo, dipshit," I spoke flatly, completely the opposite of what I was actually feeling, mind you.

The ringleader raised his eyes to my direction, a small frown on his face at the name. Hmph, seems like I pressed a button. My bad.

"I think we deserve an explanation before you decide to kill us," I went on, growling low in my throat at the closeness of the clowns. Kai nodded to me, telling me he understood what I was hoping for.

A distraction.

If I could get the guy to start talking to us, one of us could figure out a way out of there or someone could come in and rescue the day. I was hoping for the latter, but that never happens in real life. Only on TV. Damnit.

"And what makes you entitled to an explanation?" he asked, lilting voice reverberating off the tent's interior. His brandy orbs pierced my soul, and it made me twitch just being underneath – er above – that gaze.

I shrugged a little. "Doesn't everyone deserve to know why they died?"

"Did your friends know why they perished at the hands of a madman, I wonder?"

I flinched, copying everyone else as he probed that touchy subject.

"Every situation is different," Kai said emotionless. I was surprised, really, that he had spoken at all. He normally freezes at the subject. Just another witness to his getting better.

Ringleader switched his gaze to my boyfriend. He smiled. "Very well, since you all will be dying, I suppose it shouldn't hurt to tell you everything. Although, you will wish I had kept it a secret."

"Our consciences will be clear at least," Kai backfired smartly, back straight as a board.

The ringleader sat on the side of the platform, getting comfortable, or so it seemed. I was more focused on the clowns at our sides, figuring out the breaks in their line. So far, nothing.

"My name is Khamith Mantle, and this is my circus. We are a group of hidden serial killers that have banded together to not only keep on killing but keep the law off our tails. It is quite entertaining, I must admit." He smiled, a sadistic smile that seemed somewhat different than the one that had appeared on Kyler Gaffers back at the inn. Then, it had been a crazy, insane, sadistic smile, one that only the mentally disturbed could muster. This one, though, was much different. Much more deeper, bone chilling. It thrived on pain and death and knew everything and like it.

The sight made me almost take a step back.

I grit my teeth as he continued. "To say that we were quite surprised when our tour took us here is an understatement. After all, beyblading is quite a popular sport, and what better to be famous for than killing some of the best 'bladers in the world and the BBA head chairman?" Standing up, he strode over to the edge of the stadium seats. He leaned an arm on the bar and peered from beneath his top hat at my lover. "Boys, please escort these gentlemen to the quarters I have set up for them."

With that said, the clowns moved closer, each grabbing an arm.

Kai and I didn't give them a chance to go any further.

I didn't pay attention much to anything other than my opponent. The makeup wearing man lunged, and I ducked, throwing a solid punch to his sternum and turning quickly on the ball of my foot to land a kick to another oncoming clown. I faintly heard the crack of his collarbone and smirked. I wasn't going down without a fight again. Never again.

Two more clowns came to their buddies' rescue, and I dropped them, too, as fast as I could. Then, I had three more. How many fucking clowns were there?

One of them grabbed my arms and pinned them to my back while another set a fist in my face. I growled and balanced my weight, using the one holding me as a brace as my feet came up in perfect arches to crack their jaws against their tongues. Slipping through the weakened embraced, I turned and dug my elbow into my captor's neck, the coughing and sputtering music to my ears. The other two, however, weren't completely down yet. One managed to catch my arm with his newly-drawn pocket knife, and the other delivered a strong blow to the back of my neck.

I hit the floor, seeing spots and fog, but I wasn't out yet, damnit! Bracing on my knees, I uppercut one fist into a clown's crotch as he stepped a little close. The other went down with an elbow to that perfect spot in the back of the knee. I twisted to my feet.

BANG!

I stopped, turning to the sound.

The ringleader stood, staring at us with those hated eyes. He had a frown on his face, and a gun in his hand.

Hiro fell to his knee, gripping his arm.

"You bastard!" I yelled as Kai dropped down to inspect Hiro's wound. It was bleeding heavily, but it had gone through his upper bicep. He would live.

For now.

Khamith Mantle lowered his arm and the gun. "Now, if you all would please stop resisting and go with them, I won't have to actually kill you." He grinned, teeth flashing dangerously. "Yet."

I growled again and took a step forward, toward him, but he raised the gun again.

"I am through being nice, boy," he spoke darkly, cocking the pistol. "Go with them, or I will kill your friends one by one until you have no one else in your life. Understood?"

I swallowed hard, body and hands shaking. Why did this always happen to us? Whatever happened to actually having a vacation where you relax?

Out the window with all the rainbow farting unicorns, I suppose.

I clenched my fists and did nothing as the clowns gathered around us again and gripped our arms tightly. I glared at the man in the center of the circus before we were lead away. "This isn't over," I grit out. "We won't go down easily."

He smirked. "I was hoping we could have fun."

I never took my eyes off of him until we left the big top.

Kai walked beside me, keeping one eye on me, the other on Hiro. "How is he?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

He frowned. "He'll live, but we need to put a compress on it before he continues to bleed out. I think the bullet grazed an artery."

"Damn," I swore. This wasn't going well. Again! "We're not losing anyone else. We've lost enough."

Kai's exotic orbs locked with mine in what I could assume was a thankfulness. I smiled reassuringly at him, wanting so bad to hold his hand, bring him in my arms, surround him with that love I know he deserves. But I can't because people have to be such jackasses!

The clowns led us into another portion of the circus. It was really eery with no one else around. Apparently, that little incident had scared off everyone. It would only be a matter of time before the police came to visit.

We just had to hold out till then.

We were led to another tent, this one oddly shaped with various twists and turns leading to several different rooms. In the middle of the largest room was a large tiger cage. We were herded inside.

All of us except Kai.

I turned as the door closed and locked and my boyfriend was on the other side being forced away from me. "What the hell? Where are you taking him?" I cried, tugging on the bars of the door as if they would budge and let me out.

One of the clowns sneered down at me. "Mantle wants him in a special room."

I growled. Oh, hell no! "You're not taking him anywhere," I stated darkly.

He laughed at me and flicked my forehead. "Like you can do anything to stop me, boy."

With that, they left, taking Kai with them.

"Kai!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

FINALLY! THAT CHAPTER IS DONE!

I am SO SO SO SO sorry for how long this has taken to put up! (bangs head) I was stuck with a really, I mean REALLY, bad writer's block. Now, it's gone!

Yay!

So, new chapters should be up more often!

Please review! Please, please, please?

Have a nice day, but remember that sometimes where you go, no matter how highly advertised, it might not be the funnest place on Earth.


End file.
